The present embodiments relate to analyzing image errors in an image dataset of a medical imaging device.
Medical imaging modalities may be used to obtain medical images. Problems may arise with the image quality as a result of the complexity of the imaging operation or technology. Since there may be a plurality of causes for the resulting image errors, it may not be possible for an attending doctor or the operating personnel of the modality to solve the problem him/herself. For example, a magnetic resonance device may have a defective local coil, which may cause the image quality to reduce and lead to image errors. The image errors may occur as a result of a faulty operation of the magnetic resonance device. The complex interaction of the parameters to be adjusted complicate the operation and the achievement of an optimum image quality.
The doctor and/or operating personnel make a request for service from the manufacturer of the imaging modality. An image flawed with errors can, for instance, be sent to a service center by post on a CD or by e-mail. The image is analyzed manually by a service technician of the manufacturer of the imaging modality. The service technician identifies a plurality of sources for image errors and identifies the problems that lead to the image errors. Depending on whether this is a technical problem or an operating error, the service technician will forward the faulty file either to the application support or to the service support, where the respective fault source is then eliminated. In the case of operating errors, the doctor or operating personnel can attend a training course, or in the case of defects, a repair can take place by exchanging or repairing faulty parts. The method is lengthy and requires considerable personnel. Accordingly, the imaging modality may be used over a long period of time, however, not under optimum conditions for the image errors to be eliminated.